Goodbye
by EdenLeighanne163
Summary: This is the goodbye scene from season 3 but Faberry style and a little different. One Shot


**Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me unfortunately so nothing belongs to me. This is purely for entertainment :) **

**Please review and tell me what you think. It was only something I did when I was bored so :) **

* * *

Quinn arrived at the train station with Rachel next to her in the passenger's seat. They were meant to be getting married but Quinn knew that they could get married at any time but she wouldn't get to go to New York anytime. She needed to do this for her. They stopped and Rachel looked at her.

"Why are we stopping here? If this is a joke then it isn't funny because we're going to be late." Rachel asked looking at her surroundings.

"We're not getting married. You're going to get on that train to New York. Your parents will be waiting for you to help you with the dorms." Quinn says looking at how upset her fiancé looked.

Rachel wasn't happy with this sudden arrangement. She hadn't been told and for all that she knew, she was supposed to be on her way to marry her fiancé which she now finds out had changed the plan altogether. She looked at her upset.

"You don't want to marry me?" Rachel asked upset.

"Oh I do. You know it is one of my dreams to marry you but just not yet. I'm not keeping you from going for your dreams Rachel." Quinn stated seriously.

"Are you breaking up with me?!"

Quinn shook her head taking Rachel's hands. "No I'm not but I'm not coming with you. You have that pass from New York to New Haven so you can visit whenever you want. I can't hold you back."

Rachel knew where she was coming from. They had all their lives to get married but it would be nice to go to a new place knowing that she had her wife not far away but they were still engaged so that was something. She looked at Quinn and she was waiting for a reply but what was she meant to say. At least they weren't breaking up as that would have been too much heartache to take.

"I know but I can't see you whenever I want. You'll have classes and so will I."

Quinn nods in agreement. "That is true but we can Skype and call whenever we want. I'm not letting you go Rachel but I'm not keeping you here when we all know that you belong in New York."

"I'll miss you so much." Rachel said honestly feeling tears fall down her face. Quinn felt her heart break a little bit. She hated seeing Rachel cry and she was the cause of it. Quinn leaned in and kissed Rachel before they had to get out of the car. Rachel kissed back then Quinn pulled away, handed Rachel the tickets and got out of the car. She went to the back and got her suitcase out that she had put there earlier to take with her. She let Rachel out and took her hand entwining their fingers and they walked to the platform.

When Rachel and Quinn got there they saw all of the Glee Club waiting to say goodbye to her. They walked up the steps and Rachel hugged literally everyone before she got on the train. She got to Brittany and Santana and hugged them tightly. They had been her best friends since her and Quinn had started dating and she was going to miss them both Brittany wasn't graduating so she would definitely have to make time to visit her. She moved towards the train with Quinn who was standing there smiling at her.

"I love you." Quinn says smiling.

"I love you to."

Rachel flung her arms around Quinn's neck and hugged her tightly. She had never been away from Quinn before since they got together two years ago as this was definitely a big step for her. She pulled away and kissed her. Quinn smiled into the kiss then pulled away. Rachel walked onto the train and their hands finally separated.

Quinn stood looking at the train that was going to take her girlfriend to her dream city. She saw Rachel in the window sat down so she moved closer to it and waved as did all of the Glee Club along with Mr Schue and Miss Pillsbury. The train had started going so Quinn walked with it letting her keep Rachel with her or a few more seconds. She started running with it then had to stop as it went off into the distance. Quinn stopped and watched it and stood in the same place. The Glee Club came to her and stood with her. She turned around to everyone and hugged Santana.

"She's gone." Quinn whispered.


End file.
